Golfer's hand towels are known to include various forms of hooks, loops, and fasteners which serve the function of hanging or suspending the hand towel from a golf bag or from a wheeled golf push cart which carries a golf bag. A common problem or disadvantage of such known hand towel assemblies may be experienced upon suspension of the hand towel from a golf bag or golf bag push cart. During windy weather, such hand towels undesirably flap and wave in a dissheveled, rumpled, and unsightly fashion, and thereby undesirably obscure any corporate or sport team logo indicia displayed upon the hand towel.
Golf bags carried upon golf push carts are also known to be customized in order to cause a flat outer and lateral surface of the golf bag to display various corporate or sports team logo indicia. While such displays are unaffected by windy weather, utilizing golf bags for such customized logo display is undesirably permanent and non-interchangeable, and is undesirably expensive.
The instant towel assembly solves or ameliorates both the problems of golf towels discussed above, and the problems of logo display upon golf bags discussed above by providing a specially configured golf towel which is adapted to neatly hang as a display banner from a golf push cart handle.